


Birthday Blues

by radiantdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantdean/pseuds/radiantdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on request of a friend of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is radiantdean (:

January 24th was Castiel's favorite day of the year. It might not be Dean's, but Cas always looked forward to it. The cold, often overcast day in late January was the only day of the year that Cas could shamelessly show his husband how much he loved him, and the retired hunter had no excuse to do anything in return. He simply had to suffer through the pampering.   
On Dean's 40th January 24th, the rays of sunlight just beginning to shine through their windows woke Cas. An arm tightened around his waist as he attempted to get out of bed, and he sighed softly, fidgeting in bed so he could turn over.   
A bleary set of green eyes greeted him, and a strong, speckled nose wrinkled with dissatisfaction. Cas couldn't help but smile, moving close enough that he could kiss the shallow wrinkles from Dean's brow.   
"Good morning," he murmured, looking over his husband's tired face.   
"It is not a good morning," Dean grumbled, squinting his eyes against a ray of sunlight that lay perfectly across his eyes. The emerald green of his irises seemed almost translucent.   
"We must agree to disagree," Cas said, his lips settling into a soft, lazy smile. "But if you so feel that way, you can stay here. I'll start breakfast."  
Dean smiled, closing his eyes again. "You're the best," he mumbled. "Give me a kiss before you get up."   
Cas happily obliged, and a moment later he tossed off the blankets and climbed out of bed, leaving his husband to go blissfully back to sleep.   
Cas smiled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen, the hardwood floor cool against his bare feet after the January night. He was going to make Dean's favorite, he'd decided, a hearty ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon, extra grease.   
Just as the pan reached optimal heat, however, Cas glimpsed Dean shuffle past the kitchen, ruffling his already messy hair.   
"What are you doing?" Cas called, the sizzling butter forgotten for a moment.   
Dean poked his head back around the doorframe, stifling a yawn. "Heard Anna on the baby monitor," he said. "'M just going to check on her."  
Cas pressed his lips together. He'd hoped that Anna would sleep just a little bit longer, and they could enjoy breakfast together. But he couldn't tell his husband to ignore their daughter.   
"Alright," he said finally, realizing that he'd been silent for a moment too long and the butter was starting to burn. "Try to see if you can put her back to sleep. It's still early."  
"Don't have to tell me twice," Dean said as he disappeared from the doorway of the kitchen, his footsteps fading as he made his way to their daughter's nursery.   
When Cas finished cooking, he arranged the meal beautifully on a plate, placing the finished platter on a tray and positioning some silverware and a glass off orange juice beside it. Walking slowly so as not to ruin the meal, he carried the tray back to their bedroom where he expected to find Dean curled snuggly beneath the blankets once more. Instead, an empty and disheveled bed met Cas's eyes. He furrowed his brow in confusion and struck a course for Anna's nursery, pushing the door open with his back.   
Dean rocked lazily in the chair by the window, his head lolling back over the top of the chair. Anna lay in his arms, curled toward his chest.   
"I thought you were going to put her back to bed," Cas said, remaining in the doorway.   
Dean opened his eyes with a start and lifted his head as if it weighed a hundred pounds. "She wouldn't stop crying," he said. "So I just thought I'd hold her for a minute. Must've fallen asleep."  
"Well, breakfast's ready," Cas said, giving the tray a small lift as if it wasn't obvious enough that he was carrying it.   
Dean rested his head against the back of the chair again, his eyes falling closed, seemingly against his will. "Maybe later, Cas," he said. "She's only just fallen asleep."  
"Right," Cas said, looking down at the tray of food. "Of course. Later."  
It seemed, from that point on, as if 'later' was the word of the day. Each time Cas tried to do something nice for Dean, he always received a soft sigh and an almost exasperated, "Later, Cas."  
Cas thought his husband might enjoy a relaxing back massage, but just as Dean had taken off his shirt and lied down, Anna woke up for her nap and he slipped from beneath Cas's fingertips.  
Fast food was not easy to come by, living as far from a town as they did, but Cas went out around dinner time to seek out Dean's favorite burgers. He assumed they'd be able to enjoy the meal together with Anna asleep for the night, but when he returned, Dean was still feeding their daughter. The food was cold by the time the girl was asleep.   
Cas sat down across from Dean at the kitchen table, the movement forcing a soft sigh from his body.   
"Today did not go as planned," he grumbled, his chin resting in his hands.   
"It was just any other day," Dean said, unable to keep his lips from twitching into an amused smile.   
"But it wasn't supposed to be," Cas said.   
"Well," Dean said, glancing at the oven clock. "The day's not over yet. How about we watch a movie?"  
"Alright," Cas said with a slight smile. "Would you go get it started? I'll get snacks."  
"Sounds like a plan," Dean said, getting out of his chair. He kissed the top of Cas's head on the way out of the kitchen.   
As soon as Dean had disappeared into the living room, Cas got out of his chair and retrieved an apple pie that he'd prepared the night before from the refrigerator. He took care to cut a neat slice and drop a dollop of vanilla ice cream on top of it. Smiling, he carried the small plate out to the living room, expecting to find Dean with the remote and his feet up on the coffee table. The television, however, was off, and Dean was fast asleep on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest.   
Cas placed the pie down on the table with a soft sigh and leaned over his husband. His fingers found their way into Dean's hair, pushing the caramel-colored locks back from his smooth forehead. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the old hunter's lips, his eyes falling closed.   
"Happy birthday, Dean," he murmured.


End file.
